GX Shipping Kingdom
by DarkZorua100
Summary: A series of one-shots of the shippings from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! More info on the first chapter so I hope you guys will stick around to read them! I own nothing that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The only thing that I do own is my gender bend characters and some of the OCs! Read, Review, and enjoy!
1. Info

Hello out there to all you Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic readers and writers alike to my series of one-shot shippings of all our favorite and least favorite characters of the show! Anyway, this idea has been in my head for a while now and I was debating whether or not I should do it since the last time I tried to do something like this; it turned out pretty bad but then again, I was pretty much a noob at this but I'm still am if you ask me XD. But anyway, you guys didn't come here to listen to me and my crazy talk. You came here for all the GX shipping and that's what I'm planning on giving to you guys! But before we can get to all the good stuff, let's lay out some of the ground rules first!

I will do requests but keep in mind that if you really want that shipping to be in a one-shot then please do send in a plot or an idea of what you want them to do so I won't get giant writers block from just trying to come up with a simple plot line. After all, I'm mostly doing this to give me a break from working on my other GX stories and so you guys will have something to read while you're waiting for me to post the next chapter to them.

I can do Yaoi (BoyXBoy) but not Yuri (GirlXGirl). Also, I will be doing Gender Bending to change things up a bit from time to time. Most of the Gender Bend will be characters from my "Rise of the Gem Queen" story. So for the people that have read that, you already know who Jayla is and who some of the others are.

Yes, I will take fanmade ships. For example, if you read my "Two sides of the Gentle Darkness" story then I'm pretty sure you know what "Titaniumshipping" is. So if you want one of those shippings that I made in that story, then just say so and I'll ask the people that made those OCs if I can use them for this and so on.

I'm making this an M rated FF since I have no idea where this might go in the future but please don't write in the reviews for lemons every time. It gets kinda annoying to say the least and I will do some in the future maybe but for the time being, I just want to see how far this will go.

Well I think that's everything for now. So leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me them and I see what I can do for you guys while in the meantime working on my other stories as well!


	2. Soulshipping (1)

"Kiss to Seal the Deal"

**The first one shot to this series which is a short but cute little moment between my personal favorite shipping of GX...Soulshipping! This takes place shortly after Jaden and Yubel's souls are fused together at the end of episode 155 that I hope you guys will enjoy. Also sorry that's it's so short but like I said; I wanted to keep it short and sweet but hopefully the next one will be longer. Remember to write a review if there is any shipping you want to see in the future!  
**

They were one.

Yubel didn't know what she should have felt at the moment; happy, sad, angry….all of this was new to her since all she had felt for a long time was pain and a twisted version of love that humans would call Sadomasochism.

But at the moment, as she held Jaden in her arms, she didn't care how she felt. He was here. What he just did with Super Polymerization made it so that he would never leave her again. They would be together forever.

Yubel looked down at Jaden, sleeping in her embrace. He might be strong but even with his gift of the Gentle Darkness; he wasn't able to stay awake after their souls became one. Yubel smiled lightly at this as she slowly started to caress his hair before she placed a light butterfly kiss on his forehead. She then moved on to kiss his cheek and soon her light blue lips found her way to his.

Yubel closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on him. Sure it occurred to her that she was taking advantage of Jaden's collapsed state and felt bad for doing so but at the same time she didn't care. She finally gotten what she wanted, maybe not in the way that she had first planned, but Jaden and her did end up together in more ways than one.

Yubel suddenly opened her eyes when she felt something pressed back against her lips and jolted back from surprise. Yubel looked down at Jaden who was still in his collapsed state. "Jaden?" She questioned making sure if what she felt was him and not her imagination playing tricks on her.

But no, Jaden was still fast asleep, breathing softly and looking like the handsome angel of a king that Yubel first fell in love with when they first met a thousand years ago in Jaden's past life as Haou the Supreme King. Well until he went power hungry mad anyway.

Passing this off as her imagination, Yubel went back to kissing Jaden and once again, pulling back when she could have sworn she felt him kissing her back.

Sure Yubel was still in that kinda insane state from the Light of Destruction influence on her before Jaden's darkness healed her but she was sure sane enough to know that you had to be wake to kiss someone back.

So as Yubel went in to kiss Jaden one last time; she left her eyes open this time and as soon as she felt him pressing back against her lips, she finally noticed what was going on.

_He's kissing me in his sleep…..and he looks happy that he's doing so._ Yubel thought as she noticed the smile that was forming on Jaden's lip as he and her continued to lock lips. A smile of her own formed on Yubel's lips.

They were two beings that were once again in love within one soul now and Yubel couldn't be happier. The only question now was if Jaden was this much of a great kisser while he was awake as he was asleep?


End file.
